crazy_rap_battlesfandomcom-20200214-history
Willy Wonka
Willy Wonka is a major character of Roald Dahl's 1964 children's novel Charlie and the Chocolate Factory, its sequel Charlie and the Great Glass Elevator, and the film adaptations of these books that followed. The book and the 1971 film adaptation both vividly depict an odd Wonka, a feature arising from his creative and eccentric genius. He bewilders the other characters with his antics, but Charlie enjoys Wonka's behavior. In the 2005 film adaptation, Willy Wonka's behavior is viewed more as a (sympathetic) character flaw. Candy maker Willy Wonka has hidden five Golden tickets amongst his famous "Wonka Bars." The finders of these special tickets will be given a full tour of his tightly guarded candy factory as well as a lifetime supply of chocolate. The contest sets off a global craze with everyone desperately seeking out the tickets. They are eventually found by five different children from around the world. Charlie enters the chocolate factory too and among many things sees Oompa Loompas, Willy Wonka's short orange workers whom he saved from the wild beasts of Loompaland. Eventually, Charlie Bucket is the only remaining child. Wonka informs him that the tour is over, politely dismisses him and Grandpa Joe, and disappears into his office without mentioning the promised prize of a lifetime supply of chocolate. Grandpa Joe and Charlie enter the office, where Wonka tells them that Charlie does not get the prize because he broke the rules. When questioned on the existence of the said rules, Wonka irritably reveals the forfeiture clause of the contract Charlie signed. Charlie's part in the theft of Fizzy Lifting drinks earlier in the story means that he violated the contract, and therefore he receives nothing. Now seemingly enraged, Wonka again dismisses them with a furious "Good day!". When Charlie subsequently returns a gobstopper to Wonka that Grandpa Joe thought could be used as revenge, Wonka joyfully tells Charlie that he "won" and begs his guests' forgiveness. He reveals that the spy "Slugworth" is actually an employee named Wilkinson, whose offer to buy the gobstopper was a morality test for the Golden Ticket winners, and Charlie was the only one who passed. Wonka leads Charlie and Grandpa Joe to the "Wonkavator", a multi-directional glass elevator, and fly out of the factory in it. As they soar over the village, Wonka tells Charlie that his actual prize is not just the chocolate but the factory itself, as the Golden Ticket search was created to help Wonka search for an honest and worthy child to be his heir. Charlie and his family will reside in the factory and take over its operation when Wonka retires. Appearance: Crazy Rap Battles 5 Opponent: Milton Hershey Assistants: Oompa Loompas Verse One Listen old man, take a break, I know you're fake, I'll slap you awake, come into gates, and I'll bake you a cake. You're alone, I've got workers saved from midget eating beasts, Just swallow my magic gum and it'll feel like a full feast. You're the least with your yeast and thin crumbly crap, I'm a different kind of host with a different kind of rap. I'm so vicious with my wishes for your company being blown, And your fat ass ugly face getting directly owned! Verse Two That's just random and gross, you're about to get roast, These people aren't my clones, they're just workers in their zones. Like an opponent of Mohammed Ali and his fists, Here's my Oompa Loompas, you've just took a high risk!